bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Thompson
Ted Thompson is a character in Bully, and is the leader of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Alex Cendese. 'Character Description' Ted is the only medium-sized Jock other than Bo. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is referred to as "pretty-boy" by Jimmy. He is generally seen wearing school slacks and a Letterman's Jacket. In the wintertime, he simply buttons up his jacket. During one mission, he's seen wearing his football jersey and some gym pants. A mistake on the official Bully website states his name as Ted Sinclair. His name is a possible reference to Ted Thompson. Thompson has held various jobs in the NFL, most recently the General Manager of the Green Bay Packers. 'Characteristics' Ted is rarely seen without Damon, and he dates Mandy. He is of course the star quarterback of the football team. His team number is 0 (not to be confused with Bo's number of 00). Ted is very into "scoring" with girls, and he's quite misogynistic - his campaign for the School Presidential Elections consisted of banners saying "Don't be a nerd, be a man, vote for Ted" and pictures of Ted with Mandy and Christy. He is also football obsessed, with most of his dialogue consisting mainly of football references. His insults usually combine these football metaphors with "your mom" jokes, for example "Your mom catches my long bomb!". He is also indicated to be not particularly bright. His idea of a history making prank was for Jimmy to take a dump on the steps of town hall. Justin aspires to be his friend, despite the fact that they're in different cliques. Ted also mockingly calls Algie his "little buddy". 'Role in game' As the clique leader of the Jocks, Ted is mainly off screen during the game. He appears three times in Chapter 1, first in the Cafeteria watching Damon and Juri armwrestle, second in the football field during the mission Slingshot, and later in the audience during Jimmy's fight with Russell. He runs for class president against Earnest in Chapter 1, but doesn't make an actual appearance during that mission. After that, he doesn't appear until the start of Chapter 4, where he and Damon bully Petey. Ted remains behind the scenes right until Jimmy's fight with him on the football field. He hurls explosive-rigged footballs at Jimmy, but is defeated when Jimmy throws the balls back. Eventually Jimmy knocks out all of Ted's defenders. Without them, Ted doesn't put up much of a fight, and is knocked out as soon as Jimmy tackles him. During the mission Making a Mark, Ted is the one that has the idea of a history making prank was for Jimmy to take a dump on the steps of town hall. He also chases off Petey when he tries to talk to Jimmy about some problems. Gary later manages to turn Ted and the Jocks against Jimmy, but unlike the other clique leaders, he isn't seen during The Gym is Burning. During the school-wide riot, Ted, along with Damon and Bo, vandalizes the library. 'Meeting Ted During Free Roam' *In the mission The Slingshot, if you end the mission early by knocking out Gary with the slingshot, or by jumping out of the tree, you can walk over to Ted, who will be in his football gear. He is located towards the middle of the group, and his jersey number is 0. Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted